Sunday Morning Call
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: "Eu vou dizer sim para Lúcifer. Vou permitir que ele faça de mim o seu receptáculo, o seu vaso, a sua marionete. (...) Darei a ele algo que nunca dei a você: autonomia. Meu último ato de amor a você, irmão." Sam's POV. Tag 5x22 - Swan Song, mas não necessariamente. Em algum lugar no tempo e no espaço. Wincest? Só se você quiser que seja.


**Sunday Morning Call**

* * *

**Beta:** Annamanson (Ela voltou para mim!) (Mais ou menos.)

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural e produtos não me pertencem, em nenhum sentido.

**Nota:** Hoje faz um ano que eu publiquei nesse site pela primeira vez. Foi uma songfic feita em forma de _point of view_ sobre o que eu achava que Dean estava sentindo após ver Sam se jogar no abismo. Claudia Winchester me deu o plot. Para celebrar meu aniversário de um ano de ficwriter "profissional" (só que nunca!), resolvi publicar de vez esse POV do Sam (meu personagem favorito dessa série) que há muito tempo estava guardado. Esse é o relato do que eu acho que se passou na mente de Sam sobre a decisão de dizer _sim_ ao Lúcifer e sobre o seu relacionamento com Dean até então.

Não é exatamente uma fic canon, assim como o POV do Dean não foi. Isso é o que eu sinto do personagem. É a minha visão do Sam Winchester, da mesma forma que o POV do Dean representa minha visão sobre ele. Nunca vi no Sam o rapaz sentimental, frágil e bonzinho que geralmente pregam. Talvez meu ponto de vista seja polêmico, mas eu não me importo muito com isso. Não tenho mais disposição de debater o assunto, já ganhei muitos fios brancos quando dava importância. E gosto muito do tom _noite encoberta de luar (?)_ de minhas secas e encaracoladas madeixas para trilhar esse caminho novamente! haha Mas você é livre para não concordar comigo, claro. Apenas use a sua liberdade com responsabilidade.

Alguns podem sentir uma _vibe_ meio Wincest aqui, mas não tem nada que indique ser fic Wincest. Dependerá de sua forma de interpretar a relação deles. Creio que a leitura não importa em mostrar um ship, portanto, dá para non-shippers lerem também, caso queiram.

Tem a tag 5x22 – Swan Song porque tem muito a ver com o episódio, mas não está ligada a cena alguma dele.

A música é _Sunday Morning Call_ do Oasis e está no álbum _Standing On The Shoulder Of Giants_, de 2000. Composição de Noel Gallagher.

E como não podia deixar de ser, a fic é dedicada às meninas Annamanson, Cláudia Winchester e Pérola, porque é culpa delas eu estar nesse meio. =)

E parabéns para mim! \o/ Ou não.

* * *

**_Here's another sunday morning call_**

**_You hear yer head-a-banging on the door_**

**_Slip your shoes on and then out you crawl_**

**_Into a day that couldn't give you more_**

**_But what for?_**

Eu comecei o Apocalipse. Se o mundo está esse tormento, as pessoas só tem um nome para pronunciar como causador de tanto desespero e agonia, e esse nome é Samuel Winchester.

Eu fiz tudo o que não deveria ter feito, porque achei que era o certo. Movido pela raiva, pela solidão, pela sensação de impotência que se apoderava de mim a cada dia em que eu remoía o fato de Dean estar no inferno por minha causa, eu decidi que queria vingança. Vingança de Lilith, de Azazel, de Lucifer... De meus próprios pais. Do mundo. Vingança de Deus. Vingança de toda e qualquer coisa que tinha tirado de mim o meu bem mais precioso: meu irmão. Meu Dean. Meu amado irmão Dean.

Meus motivos e minha falta de bom senso, justificáveis ou não, trouxeram às pessoas todos os problemas que enfrentam agora. Eu abri a caixa de Pandora e tenho que fechá-la de novo. Nem que para isso eu tenha que me trancar nela. Eu perdi o direito de escolha quando me deixei envolver por meus sentimentos e instintos, permitindo, assim, que o Diabo andasse pela Terra. Hora de pagar pelas minhas decisões.

Não sei o que me atormenta mais. Seria a culpa por ter deixado tudo acontecer? Não ter percebido que estava sendo enganado? Ter perdido o controle da minha razão? Não sei, e para ser sincero, não me interessa. Preciso terminar o que comecei. Isso me apavora. Mas eu tenho que fingir que estou bem. Se Dean me vir recuar, não me deixará ir até o fim. Ele vai tomar a responsabilidade para si, como sempre faz. E eu vou permitir que ele carregue mais essa cruz, como sempre faço. Dessa vez, não posso agir assim, mesmo que eu queira. Por mais que eu deseje que Dean arranque de mim a culpa que é só minha e a trate como sendo dele, não posso. É questão de honra, de maturidade. Não somos mais crianças. Não é como quando eu aprontava, deixava Dean assumir os atos inconsequentes e depois me arrependia ao ouvir o quanto o pai batia nele por conta das minhas asneiras. Isso é sério. Ao menos uma vez na vida eu devo ser o homem que sou e livrar meu irmão do fardo de ser quem ele é. Não por ele exatamente, mas por mim. Chega de jogar em Dean as consequências das minhas ações. Chega de me aproveitar da vulnerabilidade dele. Preciso crescer.

**_And in your head do you feel_**

**_What you're not supposed to feel?_**

**_And you take what you want_**

**_But you don't get it for free..._**

Não é que eu não ame meu irmão. Eu o amo muito. O que eu sinto por ele vai além das palavras. Eu sempre o admirei, sempre quis ser como ele. Mas Dean é nobre demais, bom demais, desprendido demais. Eu jamais alcancei seu nível de caráter.

Não pude ser como você, Dean. Não pude ser essa pessoa que não pede nada em troca, que aguenta calada a dor e o sofrimento para não atormentar quem ama. Eu não sou bom como você. Isso me incomoda, me faz querer sugar a sua essência. Isso faz com que eu queira sempre lhe possuir, de todas as formas que me forem possíveis. Isso me faz ser cruel com você.

Talvez eu tente tirar de você aquilo que falta em mim. Quem sabe eu o trate de forma tão ruim para provar a mim mesmo que você não é tão bom quanto parece... Mas você não deixa de ser quem é. Nada do que eu faço é capaz de mudar sua natureza, e eu sinto tanta raiva, Dean! Eu o amo tanto que até lhe odeio! Odeio ao ponto de machucar, de ferir... De dizer coisas que não são verdadeiras só para lhe magoar... E depois jogar um pouco de afeto em sua direção, para ver que ainda domino você, apesar dos pesares.

E você volta para mim. Ferido, machucado, dilacerado por dentro, mas volta. Não se queixa. Não confessa sua dor, sua mágoa, sua raiva. Engole tudo a seco, porque você me ama e não sabe viver sem mim. Não quer que eu me aborreça e vá embora de novo. Eu sei de todo seu processo. Sei que devia me retratar, mas não o faço. Não logo. Eu espero até que esteja adormecido para suscitar o problema, pelo prazer de ver que isso ainda lhe faz sangrar. É quando comprovo que me ama, porque ainda se importa.

**_You need more time,_**

**_Because your thoughts and words won't last forever more!_**

**_But I'm not sure if it'll ever works out right..._**

**_But it's ok... It's all right..._**

Eu sei que é errado. Sei que deveria ser um irmão muito melhor, mas não consigo. Não quero conseguir, na verdade. Essa seria a descrição mais exata de meus pensamentos. Porque eu preciso ter você cativo. Eu preciso que você dependa de mim, caso contrário eu desmorono. Não é que eu não possa ter uma vida independente da sua. A questão é que eu não quero. Não quero que se liberte de mim, porque, no mundo inteiro, ninguém me ama como você. Ninguém faria por mim o que você faz. Ninguém.

E eu bem procurei. Ah, Dean, como eu procurei... Mas eu sabia desde o início das minhas buscas que seria um esforço vão. Só você tem essa capacidade de amar e se doar completamente. É isso que o faz homem, é isso que lhe faz se sentir merecedor do carinho de alguém. Foi como você aprendeu a amar. Como foi forçado a amar. Você não teve chance de conhecer o amor em sua verdadeira forma. Dar-se completamente, se esvaziar de si mesmo, são as únicas maneiras que você conhece de mostrar o quanto ama alguém.

Mas não é bem assim. Eu, como seu irmão, deveria lhe mostrar que para ser digno de amor, não precisa ser tapete de ninguém. Por ter sido poupado por você, enquanto pôde, de toda a ira e dor que permeia esse mundo no qual nosso pai nos lançou, deveria retribuir lhe provando que você vale muito mais do que supõe, e que amar não é negar amor a si mesmo. É minha responsabilidade lhe ensinar que existem outras maneiras de ser feliz e fazer feliz. Eu sei que essa era e ainda é minha obrigação, mas eu nunca faria isso. Não fiz antes, e muito menos farei agora. Pelo contrário, Dean. Eu não permiti que olhasse além de seus horizontes. Não deixei que notasse a existência de outros planos ao seu redor. E faço questão que continue com essa viseira sobre seus olhos.

O pai acabou com a sua autoestima. A vida que precisou ter detonou o seu amor próprio. E eu enterrei de vez qualquer chance de ressuscitar isso. Assumo minha culpa e minha cretinice. Eu sei exatamente o gesto que você precisa enxergar em mim, a palavra que precisa ouvir, o cuidado que deseja inspirar. Eu sei, mano. Mas não posso lhe dar, porque eu lhe fortaleceria, e se você fosse forte, me deixaria. Você me veria como eu verdadeiramente sou e me largaria à minha própria sorte. Eu não o teria mais como sempre gostei de ter. E eu não queria viver sem saber que, não importaria sob qual circunstância, eu poderia voltar para você, porque o seu amor e sua proteção não seriam de mais ninguém, a não ser meus.

**_When you're lonely and you start to hear_**

**_The little voices in your head at night..._**

**_You will only sniff away the tears_**

**_So you can dance until the morning light_**

**_But at what price?_**

O que isso faz de mim, irmão? Que tipo de pessoa domina a outra de maneira tal que não a deixa florescer? Eu. Eu faço isso com você. Jamais foi diferente. Às vezes penso que você sabe que sou assim e me ama apesar disso. Penso que, mesmo tendo conhecimento de meu caráter torto, abandona tudo por mim, faz o que for necessário e mais um pouco, se eu pedir. Como eu poderia abrir mão de algo assim, Dean? Como não amá-lo de forma tão egoísta e mesquinha, se você não me deixa escolha? Para quê libertá-lo, se você não deseja ser livre?

Sinceramente, queria lhe pedir perdão. Queria me desculpar por todas as vezes que fugi e lhe deixei preocupado, por toda a atenção do pai que, com ou sem intenção, eu furtei de você. Queria pedir perdão por todas as palavras rudes que disse, por todos os momentos em que lhe questionei e duvidei de você. Queria que me perdoasse por mais de uma vez pôr outros em seu lugar. Queria me jogar aos seus pés e lhe dizer que nunca, em nenhum momento, você foi menos do que tudo para mim.

Gostaria de lhe dizer o quanto eu o amo e o quanto o idolatro, como eu deveria ter feito em cada instante em que você requeria, com seus gestos, seus olhares e suas ações, que eu reconhecesse a sua esperteza, sua ousadia, sua inteligência. Queria ser quem você precisava que eu fosse nas vezes em que seus olhos perdidos pediam apenas por um sorriso, um conforto, um sinal mísero de amor. Queria ser, para você, aquilo que você é para mim.

Mas eu não sou assim. Eu sou capaz de me doar pela humanidade, mas não sou capaz de me doar a você. Queria ser uma pessoa melhor, Dean, por você. Para você. Porque você merece alguém que lhe deixe saber o quanto é amado, respeitado e admirado. Eu não sou esse cara. E você não deseja que outra pessoa seja esse cara na sua vida.

**_And in your head do you feel_**

**_What you're not supposed to feel?_**

**_And you take what you want_**

**_But you won't get hope for free..._**

**_You need more time_**

**_Cause your thoughts and words won't last forever more..._**

Eu vou dizer _sim_ para Lúcifer. Vou permitir que ele faça de mim o seu receptáculo, o seu vaso, a sua marionete. Vou deixar que ele use meu corpo e minha mente da forma que tiver vontade. Mas antes eu lhe forçarei a prometer que seguirá com sua vida. Duvido que consiga, mas eu preciso tentar. Não estarei mais aqui, então tanto faz. Quem sabe, de repente, você aprende a ser feliz de verdade? Livre de mim será menos difícil. Quem sabe Lisa possa lhe dar o que eu também podia, mas sempre lhe neguei? Eu quero que você tenha essa oportunidade.

Vou fazer você jurar que irá procurá-la. E somente após arrancar de você a promessa de que não irá atrás de mim, de que viverá _a normal apple pie life_, eu me entregarei a Lúcifer. Darei a ele algo que nunca dei a você: autonomia. Meu último ato de amor a você, irmão. Soa como maldade, mas nós dois sabemos que não é. É só nosso jeito de amar. Sei que entende isso. Quem mais entenderia?

E então será o fim. O fim de nós dois. O encerramento de nossa história. Sei o que me aguarda depois do _sim_. Eu sei que não terei um segundo de paz depois que Lúcifer se apossar de mim. Cara, como isso me apavora! Não posso fingir que não sinto medo.

Mas isso é pouco. Isso, na verdade, é nada. O pior não é saber que me transformarei, finalmente, no monstro que fui destinado a ser. O que me desespera, o que me deixa sem ar, o que me parte o coração é saber que, mesmo assim, eu ainda serei seu Sammy. Ainda nesse aspecto, você me amará. E se um dia eu voltar, se um dia Lúcifer me libertar e nós nos encontrarmos por aí, você continuará me amando. E eu continuarei sendo incapaz de lhe dizer que o amo com igual devoção. Não demonstrarei o que sinto por você. Não lhe darei o que desejou a vida inteira.

Isso é o que me dói, irmão. Não me assusta vir a ser o demônio. O que me corrói, me destrói e realmente me assusta é, talvez um dia, voltar a ser Sam Winchester.

**_But I'm not sure if it'll ever ever ever works out right..._**

**_If it'll ever ever ever works out right..._**

**_Cause it'll never never never works out right..._**

**_FIM_**


End file.
